Our First Meeting And Then The Many Times That Follow It
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Bon found that he was far more interested in the man being interviewed for the sous chef position than he'd ever have expected. *Deanon from the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme and inspired also by a tiny fill for the prompt that inspired this oneshot.*


"Thank you." His grin was enough to rival even the best actors in the dentist commercials as his grin was wide and bright and stunning.

Bon chose to ignore the butterflies that lined his stomach at seeing that bright smile before him.

He watched the man as he happily spoke with Bon's mother as if the compliment had meant the world of a difference, as if Bon were a professional chef appraising his work.

It definitely could aid to a heart's passion and joy though he figured the kid despite his punkish personality might have always been that way.

Suguro focused his attention towards his mother and calculated based off of her expression whether this man could become his mother's next sous chef.

He watched the way that the 'punk' answered his mother's questions and the way that he smiled; there was something about this man that despite his bruised cheek and his general punkish appearance that was so eye catching.

"You're hired." She spoke up, watching as Suguro did, the new sous chef's eyes light up in a joy so profound, and Bon knew right away that this guy's passion lay in cooking despite whatever anyone might say about that.

There was something so profoundly joyous in seeing a man go after his dreams despite whatever anyone else may think; it was sort of attractive in its own way and spoke many volumes about all that a man could accomplish when he chose to.

Bon ignored the fluttering tug in his belly at the idea of potentially seeing more of this man that clearly like Bon was more than anyone could imagine at first glance.

* * *

Days could pass in the simplest of moments, caught on by little reminders of feelings well hidden.

Bon definitely did see more of the man that filled the sous chef position at the ryoukan.

His name was Rin for starters, and he was every bit as kind hearted and potentially reckless as Bon had first noticed; he was still one helluva cook though.

He seemed rather easily excitable though he still tried to fight for what was right and had issues his whole life with being bullied.

Rin always managed to be quite strong regardless; his brother was a doctor and as to be expected as the twin brother of a 'troublemaker' as well definitely meant that he'd often patched up the sometimes reckless man that he'd called an older brother.

The two siblings got along great from what Bon had heard though he'd never met the doctor that Rin alluded to havng as a brother.

He still found that being near Rin was a mixture of emotions and sometimes his mind did wander to what a life with such an amazing chef would be like though he tried to keep his cool about that.

Bon still had classes that he worked towards and really did enjoy what he was planning to do with the rest of his life.

* * *

Suguro wondered though when the other man had discovered his passion and talent for cooking though it took a bit before he finally could work up the nerve to ask a potentially awkward question though he'd never been the shy type.

"What made you decide to be a chef? I mean, when did you begin to cook?" Bon asked as he watched the chef move around with ease in the kitchen.

"I started when I was still a kid. I wasn't that great at it, but my dad always ate it." The smile on his face definitely did silly things to Bon's heart as he stared at the man before him.

"It's hard to believe that you weren't amazing at it when you first began." Bon watched the man before him.

"I wanted to get better for my dad and for all of those that we live with. He's a priest. He's really good at what he does." Rin smiled as he thought back to the house he grew up in.

Bon smiled back at that, "Were you adopted?" His heart ached to take those words back that could have been so hard to hear.

"Yeah, my brother and I were. Our mom died after giving birth to us." His eyes turned somber.

"I'm sorry." Bon almost whispered it as he worried for once for the other man and felt for him at losing someone like that so young without getting a real chance to know her.

* * *

Days with Rin sometimes felt like mere reminders that perhaps there was something more out there as the man could make him so dizzy in the best kind of ways and yet could seem so mature the next moment.

Rin was definitely something else.

Bon didn't know how he'd been lucky enough to meet him now.

* * *

Suguro watched the tender care bestowed upon what would become his dinner while Rin cooked for him; he'd awkwardly asked if he could come over as his mom was heading out to eat with his father and so Bon was left with far less cooking ability and alone to fend for himself.

Watching Rin cook was like something else entirely as he seemed more lost in the moment, less potential for vast amounts of emotion and less 'punkish.'

It was fascinating to witness a man change so much in an instant, and it definitely spoke of his love for the art as he worked away, relaxed and content.

Bon smiled slightly as Rin finished with dinner and sat down beside him after dishing out the meal.

He watched the way Rin was and truly felt the air leave his lungs in a rush at the simple joy of being near the man that he'd try to deny behind anger and pure defensiveness.

* * *

Bon wondered when moments followed spontaneity and whether there was a feeling greater than slightly rough lips against his own.

Time slowed down of its own accord, and he was lost in a frenzy of whether he'd be the dominant one in the kiss or whether Rin would.

Bon felt any air that he'd thought was in his lungs leave with a delicate whoosh and wondered if their was a feeling better than the lightheartedness of kissing Rin.

* * *

Suguro marveled over the hands held over his secretly as he listened to Rin's instructions on how to make a particular dish that he enjoyed; the feeling of his body heat warming Bon up was enough of a distraction to almost make him lose his own focus.

He managed though and figured that whatever the challenge or obstacle was, if it was rewarded with a kiss from Rin, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
